Koka
by umDylan
Summary: A mysterious fox falls for a sassy cat.


While the Halcyon Fold's wind howled, the moon transmitted just enough light to see the sparkle in Koshka's eyes. Taka took cover in his box, following Koshka to the jungle shop, where she would replenish her slightly battered body. He only wanted to take a peek at her gorgeous frame, but his eyes wandered further. Eventually, Taka grew tired of hiding forever, so he introduced himself with a friendly scratch and flip over her back.

"Guess who?" Taka asked with wit. "Not you again," replied Koshka, slightly shaken up by his surprise. The trees rustled. "Are you gonna kill me now or run away in your box like a b*tch?" The fox laughed as he edged closer to Koshka, staring into her soul. The wind moaned. "Ew, that's creepy. Can you like, go?" Clearly annoyed, the sassy cat-like human, along with her hourglass figure, pounced away back to her jungle camp.

Taka was so stunned by her beauty that he had forgot his objective. He sped after Koshka, looking to have a real conversation this time. But before saying a word, Taka took a look at the scenery. There were bushes and pumpkin patches scattered while minions stood passively along the ground. Walls towered over everything, creating a shadow. Out from the shadow stood Taka. "What do you want?" screamed the cat girl. "Let me love you." answered the fox boy.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"No."

"Then tell me why you're chasing me!"

"Alright, I'll be straight up…" Taka''s heart rapidly pounded against his chest.

"So?"

"I need you to love me as much as I love you."

"Ugh! I am like soooooo done with you."

Koshka once again ran off, this time into her homely base, where Taka was forbidden to go for obvious reasons. But the lonely fox would not give up. He patiently stood by her depleted farm, waiting for the lovely cat to come back. After staring at the ground, pondering what he should do, he pinged up his wingman, Blackfeather, "Yo Lovefeather, I need your help. Koshka won't warm up to me. Do you mind smooth talking her for a bit?" At first, the handsome man questioned Taka's plan, but ultimately decided to aid him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be right over," replied Blackfeather in indifference.

Before he had arrived, the shadow's grew taller and darker, towering over everything. In Blackfeather's sight was a perfect prey - a tiny cat lady, who was killing a health minion, all by herself. An anxious fox-person hid in the bush to the right of her. "Keep the gold, but your heart is mine!" charged the well-dressed man as he poked her with his blade. Koshka collapsed, but had enough energy to try to slowly escape. "That's not what I meant!" bellowed Taka. He grabbed the lady off the barren ground and hid her under his small shelter. Thinking his work had been done, Blackfeather wandered off into the fog looking to share his love with someone else.

"Um...thanks...I guess," whispered the dying cat. Taka handed her a potion. "Drink it before I kill you," the fox smiled. Koshka stood up with a sharp pain in her chest, but it was nothing that time and rest wouldn't heal. The two gazed at the autumn sky. "It's a gorgeous night, outside." Taka said.

"You know what, it really is, fox guy." Koshka replied.

"I don't why...I thought...I thought we were besties. I always thought we were meant to be together. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"You're crazy, but, at the same time, mysterious." She blushed and laughed.

"Do I look mysterious?

"Mysteriously cute."

Koshka rolled into Taka's arms and caressed his tail. The fox leaned forward towards her lips, which parted like the gateway to heaven. Slowly they tugged and pulled at each other clothes, licked their lips, while curiosity filled the air. Eventually, their warm bodies fused together, and the in-and-out motion of their love once again separated them. The process repeated, and they meowed simultaneously during every stroke. The feline and the fox expressed a magical connection they had never felt before. Koshka lied on the suddenly sexy fox and slept on his chest. Taka took a glance outside the box, watching chaos ensue around him, but knowing he was safe here.

Before he dozed off, Taka's eyes wandered. He looked at the brown ceiling of his tiny box. He looked at the hard, rocky, ground. Then he looked towards the woman's cleavage. But being his daring self, he moved his head closer. Inside there was a container, a familiar container. He pulled out a bottle with a strange liquid inside, which was filled to the top. Then, he realized it was the potion meant to prevent her death. And even though Koshka looked sound asleep, Taka couldn't hear her breathe.


End file.
